Dulce tentación
by Grillu
Summary: Luka es una estudiante de la academia vocaloid. Ella está en su último año, junto a sus amigas quienes también están pasando por su último año académico. El romance es el género principal de ésta historia; Gakupo siente un gran afecto por Luka desde que le vio por primera vez. ¿Podrán ellos formar algo más que una amistad? [ LukaxGakupo y más parejas. ]
1. Capítulo 1: Amor en una canción

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 1 – Amor en una canción.

Luka no alcanzó a dar un paso a la sala de almuerzo que ya se estaba volteando para marchase. Alguien la veía irse; Gakupo. Pensó para sí mismo que probablemente ella estaba yendo al único lugar de la escuela dónde nadie podría molestarla. Nadie, excepto él, quien estaba tomando un atajo para llegar a ese lugar antes que ella.

La mente de Luka (al parecer ese día) estaba completamente perturbada, no solo por el hecho de escuchar a sus amigas hablar de la graduación con tanto entusiasmo: también por sus pendientes en el consejo escolar. Ella era la actual presidenta de la academia Vocaloid, no era odiada por los chicos ni amada por las chicas, actuaba como una chica normal, estableciendo su poder y normativa de manera justa y compleja. Por eso, y más detalles (sobre todo, sus calificaciones) siempre era elegida como presidenta del comité escolar.

La pelirrosa recorrió parte de la escuela hasta llegar a su lugar favorito de ésta; la terraza. Podía sentirse un aire puro desde allí, el sonido del canto de los pájaros y la suave brisa de verano chocando contra su cabello, haciendo que éste se mueva al ritmo de la brisa. Al parecer, alguien la estaba esperando allí, alguien que en verdad no esperaba, mucho menos quería ver. Quizá lo de no querer verle solo era una mentira, pasar tiempo con él, a veces solía gustarle hasta tal punto que pensaba que quizá… solo tal vez, podría gustarle esa persona; Gakupo Kamui. Se encontraba en una esquina de la terraza, observando la escuela desde allí arriba, solo. Luka se adentró a la terraza como si estuviese sola allí, apenas comenzó a dar pasos para ir a una orilla, sintió una mirada en ella. No le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Se giró para ver la misma mirada que la estaba observando y vio unos ojos morados puestos en ella, unos bellos ojos morados. Claro, ella, con su personalidad y su orgullo al tope, no iba a admitir que una mirada puesta en ella y viniendo de él le gustaba, aunque se viera como si no quisiera observar a otra persona más que a ella, aunque pareciera como si un cazador estuviese contemplando a su presa, a punto de atacar, aunque le gustase…

_ ¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Luka, con su sarcasmo. –

_ Así es; hermosos ojos color cielo, una pequeña nariz, hermoso cabello cubriéndote parte de tu hermoso rostro y bellos labios que algún día me gustaría probar.

Luka, ante la respuesta de Gakupo, no respondió. Se quedó anonada, aun observando al pelimorado, que, como podía verse, ya estaba con una sonrisa, como de ganador. Las mejillas de Luka estaban adoptando un color carmesí, pero solo una pequeña parte de ellas. Por supuesto, Gakupo, ante ese detalle, no pudo evitar sentir ternura por parte de su enamorada. Se acercó a ella, sin malas ni buenas intenciones, manteniendo su sonrisa y extendiendo sus brazos. Le impresionó el hecho de que la pelirrosa no retrocediera o le dijera que se detuviera; ella estaba con la cabeza gacha, su cabello le cubría el rostro. Ya estando cerca de Luka, tomó sus manos y las aferró a las de él.

_ Te he notado extraña el día de hoy, sin el humor que tienes cuando llevas un día normal. En otras palabras; te he notado triste. Si no me dices lo que te ocurre, voy a obligarte de una manera que… quizá te guste... –

_ Hey – Luka interrumpió el futuro discurso con ambiente romántico de Gakupo – ¿Quieres saber lo que me ocurre o no? Si no me vas a ser de ayuda, prefiero que te vayas por dónde viniste.

_ Está bien, está bien… -Suspiró.- ¿Sabes? El día en el que seas más amable conmigo y correspondas al amor que yo siento por ti, me voy a aferrar tanto a ti, que no creo poder soltarte…

_ La graduación. –Respondió Luka, algo fría, pero sincera.- Comienza a preocuparme: ¿Qué es lo que haremos todos luego de graduarnos? Es obvio que tomaremos caminos separados. Digamos que me pasa lo que a ti te pasa conmigo: me he aferrado tanto a mi vida escolar; compañeros, el club de música, los profesores, los directivos, el comité… ¡Oh! Y el club de teatro, no soy miembro, pero me encanta ayudar siempre que puedo. Ahora que escucho que todo esto terminará al cabo de noviembre… me da un nudo en el estómago, es como si mi mundo fuera a acabarse y…

_ Y otro mundo comience. Esta vez, fue Gakupo quién interrumpió. – ¿No sabías eso? Puede que, con todos tus conocimientos académicos, crees una compañía y la dirijas tú misma, podrías contratar a tus amigos y darles un buen sueldo, de esa forma no te separarías de ellos.

_ Oye, yo no…

_ O con tu hermosa, hermosa voz, podrías ser una gran cantante, y junto a tus amigos formar una banda.

Los ideales que le estaba dando Gakupo a Luka eran tontos, hasta él lo sabía, pero servían para hacerla sonreír, y eso es lo que quería lograr él desde que la vio triste en el comienzo del día. Así se quedaron ambos; tomados de las manos, solos en la terraza, sintiendo la paz que podía percibirse en esa zona, el sitio favorito de Luka.

Poco a poco, Luka fue soltando la mano de Gakupo; era la hora de ir al club de música. Aunque estuviese mal (o quizá ya no tanto gracias a los ánimos que le dio él), continuaría su día con normalidad. Antes de terminar soltándose completamente, Luka se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la mejilla del pelimorado y depositar un beso en ella. Gakupo no se esperó ese acto, obviamente, se sonrojó poco a poco mientras veía a Luka marcharse a paso lento. Ella, antes de abrir la puerta que daba a la entrada de la escuela, le dedicó una última mirada a quien estuvo a su lado hasta que consiguió sacarle algunas sonrisas cuando más lo necesitaba, luego, partió.

"Las estaciones del año cambian y nuestro lazo se rompe más. Me aferro a los recuerdos que quedan así nunca se irán. No puedo moverme por el peso del dolor de aquello que no te dije, sentía aún tu presencia en un sueño cálido, pero al despertar vi que al final te perdí.

Y até ese dolor justo en mi corazón, mientras veo el color de la tarde en dispersión creo que, hoy mi alma está llena de afición y; volará, volará, volará…"

'¿Hirari?' – Pensó Luka. En el camino al club de música, escuchó una melodiosa voz cantar esa canción. Conocía esa voz; Gumi. Tenía un buen tono, en especial en esa melodía, pero para Luka, algo faltaba allí, ya había una luz femenina que lo daba todo en esa canción, faltaba el toque masculino para hacer de esa interpretación, una interpretación perfecta. Luka salió en busca de alguien que, junto a la voz de Gumi, haga un buen dueto; Yuma. Se volteó y fue en contra del club de música y partió hasta donde pensó que el pelirrosado podría estar; la biblioteca. Yuma era un amante de los libros, al igual que ella. Solo que él escribía poemas, versos, canciones y demás. Sus poemas no tenían dedicatoria, aunque en ellos él siempre se dirigiese a "una damisela única e ideal", nunca las dedicaba, pero sí tenía alguien en mira para hacerlas, sí pensaba en una mujer específica en sus poesías y algunas de sus canciones, claro, solo que a nadie se lo decía, puede que a Gakupo le haya contado unos detalles, pero igual, el pelimorado aún con las pistas que Yuma le había dado, no descubrió de quién estaba tan enamorado.

Allí se hallaba Yuma; ayudando a Len en una de sus tareas de matemáticas, era una de las materias que más le costaban al rubio. Yuma le explicaba millones de veces como se resolvían los ejercicios y éste no entendía, al parecer, se cansó de tanto explicarle, y, para ahorrarse el tiempo, aunque se detestase a sí mismo por hacer lo que estaba haciendo; resolvía la tarea de Len mientras él dormía plácidamente sobre un libro de gramática.

_ Veo que te está costando trabajo hacer que te presten atención. – Luka, al parecer, había encontrado a Yuma en un buen lugar. –

_ ¿Verdad? La verdad es que ya le expliqué tantas veces que prefiero que se quede tranquilo allí; durmiendo, en vez de estar asintiendo con su cabeza, fingiendo que me entiende. – Respondió Yuma. Podía notarse lo fastidiado que estaba. –

_ ¿Podría robarte parte de tu tiempo, Yuma?

_ ¿Qué necesitas?

_ Verás… Uno de los miembros en el club de música está practicando una canción que va a presentar en el festival de invierno, me gustaría que tú la acompañaras y dieras un dueto junto a ella.

_ ¿Ella? – Preguntó Yuma, intrigado por saber con quién formaría un dueto. –

_ Gumi, para ser específica.

_ ¿Gumi? Bueno… La tarea de Len está casi completa, solo me faltan dos ejercicios. Lo dejaré durmiendo aquí y te acompañaré.

Así fue. Yuma cerró el libro con el que se estaba ayudando para realizar los ejercicios de matemáticas y lo dejó a un lado para luego levantarse de su asiento y seguir a Luka, quien ya estaba dirigiéndose al club de música. En el camino, el silencio reinó entre los dos, no es como si se llevaran mal, al contrario, eran muy buenos amigos por sus coincidencias en gustos y pasatiempos, solo que Yuma estaba en su 'universo' y Luka en el suyo.

Al llegar al club de música, se encontraron con Gumi y su libreto en la mano. Ella se sobresaltó al ver a ambos juntos.

_ ¿Luka? ¿Yuma? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

_ Yo le explico, Yuma. – Luka, con su mano derecha, tocó el pecho de Yuma, como si así pudiera calmar los nervios que él sentía en ese momento. – Te he escuchado, Gumi: he escuchado tu voz cantando 'Hirari, Hirari', y he notado algo…

_ Un error… – Gumi suspiró. – Sé que cometí muchos errores, ¡Pero puedo…

_ Déjame terminar. – Interrumpió Luka. – Tu voz cantando esa canción suena muy bien, pero le falta algo, una voz masculina, y esa voz es…

_ Yo. –Yuma se adentró a la sala de música y se dirigió al piano. Se sentó en el taburete junto a él y comenzó a tocar algunas notas como para preparar el piano para la canción que iban a cantar. – No se puede cantar correctamente sin acompañamiento de su melodía, ¿No lo crees, Gumi?

_ Así es… - La peliverde estaba maravillada, viendo como Yuma tocaba las notas del piano, se acercó a él y se sentó en un lugar que él le dejó en el taburete. Estaba junto a Yuma, junto al chico que apreciaba tanto desde que le echó la mirada en primero de secundaria. Los nervios la invadían, pero los controlaba para así poder cantar bien junto a él. –

_ Muy bien. Chasquearé mis dedos, y cuando lo haga, Yuma comenzará a tocar la melodía. Gumi comenzará a cantar sola hasta la parte de "no puedo moverme por el peso del dolor, de aquello que no te dije", será la primera parte de la canción que cantarán en dueto, luego Gumi, tú dejaras que Yuma cante la demás parte solo hasta el estribillo, donde volverán a formar un dueto, pero se turnaran en la parte de "Hirari, hirari" se turnarán para cantarlas, siguiendo la regla de; "Las damas primero"…

Y así, Luka continuó explicando mientras Gumi y Yuma escuchaban con atención sus indicaciones. Luka era bastante buena en la música, en un momento, hasta tuvo la idea de seguir esa carrera en la universidad, pero quién sabe lo que le iría a parar en el futuro, ahora solo se concentraba en la pareja de "tortolitos" que tenía en frente. Chasqueó sus dedos, Yuma comenzó a tocar la melodía de introducción, luego, Gumi comenzó a cantar tal cual Luka le indicó. La pelirrosa escuchaba la canción con una amplia sonrisa; todo estaba saliendo bien. El dueto que formaba Yuma con Gumi era muy lindo, tanto, que algunos estudiantes entraron al club de música solo para escucharlos cantar. Eso le traería más miembros al club de música, seguro. A medida que la melodía acababa, se podían escuchar aplausos, gritos de apoyo y felicitaciones.

Luka se acercó a ambos e hizo que se tomaran de las manos.

_ Ustedes dos, tienen que cantar juntos para el festival de invierno.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora: La canción Hirari Hirari obviamente tampoco me pertenece, los créditos van a vocaloid. Como pueden ver, es una adaptación en español, la letra la obtuve del buen fandub de ranita conejito, podrían visitar su canal en youtube, es una buena fanduber desde mi punto de vista. En éste fanfic, iré sorprendiéndolos, no contaré detalle por detalle de la academia vocaloid, pero créanme, les esperan grandes sorpresas e inesperadas parejas. Gracias a mis seguidoras  es. Saludos y felices fiestas, mis buenos lectores, gracias por elegirme.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡Nos vemos después de clase!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 2 – ¡Nos vemos después de clases!

¿Un dueto? ¿Junto a Gumi? Al pelirrosado le emocionaba la idea; sobre todo porque, en el canto, nunca había experimentado cantar en dueto con otra persona que no sea Mizki, su mejor amiga o su pasado que cada vez se le hacía inolvidable; IA. Yuma fue su pareja un tiempo, pero rompieron luego de seis largos meses… ¿Por qué? Era algo que él todavía no podía entender; junto a ella se sentía tan bien, que, cuando ésta le dejó, sintió como si fuera un perro abandonado por su dueño luego de haber vivido millones de momentos juntos. No fue solo eso lo que vivieron eso, según Yuma, él tenía una historia junto a ella, y Gumi, siendo amiga (muy cercana) de IA sabía todo esto.

La peliverde, estando al pendiente, respetó la relación de su amiga junto al chico que le gustaba (y le sigue gustando), a pesar de que muy en el fondo le dolía, pero algo le motivaba a seguir adelante; la hermosa sonrisa que veía en Yuma cuando estaba junto a IA. Se lo veía tan feliz, que apartaba sus tristes sentimientos por verle con otra persona y apreciaba su felicidad.

_ Lo haré. – Aceptó Yuma, quién aún continuaba sentado frente al piano. No le hizo caso a la multitud que los rodeaba, estaba atento a las indicaciones que Luka les estaba dando. – Claro, si es que a Gumi no le molesta. –Dirigió su mirada a la peliverde al pronunciar su nombre. –

_ ¿Cómo podría molestarme? – Respondió Gumi, correspondiendo a la mirada de Yuma. Como siempre, los ojos de él eran tan profundos, que podrías perderte al verlos. –

_ Decidido. – Luka anotó los nombres de ambos en una lista y pegó ésta con cinta adhesiva sobre una de las paredes del salón de música. – Allí está su dúo, canción que cantarán y el horario en el que podrán practicar. Si me necesitan, yo estaré aquí cinco minutos después que ustedes, o, de no encontrarme aquí, estoy en…

_ La biblioteca. – Agregó Yuma. –

_ O el consejo estudiantil. – Siguió Gumi. Ambos volvieron a cruzar miradas y se sonrieron, sabiendo que estaban en lo correcto. –

_ Bueno, parece que ustedes formarán una muy buena amistad… – Resopló Luka, mientras se disponía a observar el reloj pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca. Un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de su hermano. – ¡Cielos! ¡Llegaré tarde al consejo! – A toda prisa, se dirigió hacia la salida del club de música, no sin antes echar una última mirada al buen dúo que se había formado. – Les deseo mucha suerte. – Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de ambos, quienes como les aconsejó Luka, se pusieron a practicar la melodía que tocarían en el festival. –

Tarde, tarde, tarde. Luka pensó que se veía como "El señor Conejo" de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, uno de sus libros favoritos. Corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela lo más rápido que podía para llegar a tiempo al consejo ¿Quién podría esperarse eso de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil? Todos la observaban con sorpresa, aunque algunos solo estaban concentrados en sus tareas, no pendientes en lo que la presidenta hacía o no. La pelirrosa, llegando ya a su destino, extendió sus brazos para abrir las puertas y las abrió con tal brutalidad, que todos los del consejo voltearon a verla, y luego volvieron a sus tareas. A Luka ya le recorría una gota de sudor por la sien, debido a la reacción de la mitad del consejo al verla llegar, aunque, en sus adentros, en verdad se agradecía de que nadie le reprochara sobre su tardanza.

_ Tarde otra vez. – Su felicidad duró poco. –

_ Lo siento…

_ ¡No hay lo siento que valga! –Protestó la joven rubia de ojos celestes. – ¡Siempre llegando tarde! ¡Deberías dejarme a mí el puesto de presidenta!

_ Eres vicepresidenta, Lily. Tu puesto está bien. – Luka rodó sus ojos y luego sacudió su cabeza, haciendo un gesto como de resignada ante las palabras de la rubia. Siempre tenía una queja sobre el puesto que la escuela le daba a ella. –

_ Tsk. Es lo que todos piensan. – Lily se llevó un mechón de su cabello hacia un costado a la vez que le entregaba montañas y montañas de papeles a Luka. – Éstos son los informes que debes completar hoy. H-O-Y. – Aclaró, como si no le llegase a escuchar. Eso, en verdad, molestaba un poco a Luka, aunque sabía que ella solo quería provocarla simplemente por diversión. –

_ De acuerdo. ¿Algo más para hacer? – Respondió Luka, cargando con sus tareas lo más tranquila.-

_ Tienes una reunión con los administradores de los clubes para comenzar a organizarse para el festival de invierno comenzando en… – Lily observó un reloj que se hallaba colgado cerca de una de las ventanas de la sala. – Diez minutos. En el gimnasio.

Luka no tuvo tiempo si quiera para sorprenderse, apenas escuchó lo que debía hacer y a dónde debía asistir para una futura reunión, dejó sus papeles sobre su escritorio y partió hacía el gimnasio. Otra vez, apresurada por algo. Seguro llegaría tarde.

_ ¡Muy bien señores, la reunión va a comenzar! –Kaito habló desde su megáfono. Se lo otorgó la presidenta del club de porristas. –

_ No seas apresurado. – Protestó Gakupo. – Aún no llega.

_ ¿Hablas de la presidenta? – Preguntó el peliazul, ya apartándose el megáfono para que no lo escuchen. O al menos eso creía. – Já –Soltó una pequeña risa irónica. – Ella debe estar en la biblioteca, comiendo atún o…

_ ¿O qué? – Preguntó una voz que se escuchó cerca de la puerta principal del gimnasio. – Adelante, continúa. – Era Luka. Se hallaba cruzada de brazos, creyendo que Kaito estaba diciendo cosas sobre ella desde antes. Como si le importara… sí, le importaba. –

_ ¡O haciendo sus productivas tareas en el salón del consejo! – Agregó el peliazul, riendo nervioso y rascándose su nuca. –

_ Sabía que llegaría…– Gakupo susurró. Casi nadie pudo escucharle, solo Luka, que pasó ante él, mostrando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. –

_ Muy bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Hablaré por el club de música; nos ocuparemos el escenario número tres. Haremos tres actos y finalizaremos con una canción cantada en grupo.

_ Entonces serán cuatro. – Interrumpió Big Al. Presidente del club de deporte. –

_ Déjame continuar. – Luka le dirigió una mirada que lo decía todo; "si no callas, mueres". – Luego de eso, el escenario tres estará libre. Supongo que no nos tomará más de una hora. ¿Alguien querrá ocuparlo después?

Cul, presidenta del club de arte, levantó la mano, dispuesta a dar una sugerencia.

_ ¿Podría utilizarlo el club de arte? Han hecho bellas pinturas éste año, me gustaría que las vieran luego de melodías interpretadas por ustedes.

_ Claro, será un placer anticipar obras de arte de los estudiantes. – Añadió Luka. –

Y así, continuaron organizándose, clubes por clubes, escenarios, iluminación, entretenimiento, alimentos, bebidas, puestos de venta que recaudarían dinero para la escuela y demás. La organización duró más de lo que Luka creía; hora y media. Llegaría a clases, claro, pero en el consejo, nuevamente se quedaría sola para completar los papeles que Lily le entrego. No sería molestia, claro, ella aceptaba sus tareas con orgullo y una sonrisa, por más cansada o agotada que estuviese.

_ ¿La señorita hace algo luego de la escuela? –Gakupo detuvo a Luka antes de que saliera del gimnasio. –

_ Oh… – Luka suspiró. Le hubiera encantado decirle; "estoy libre, ¿Quieres que salgamos a algún lado" o simplemente pasar un rato con el pelimorado. Pero no era así, tenía deberes pendientes, quiera o no, debía cumplirlos, tal y como Lily dijo; "H-O-Y". – Lo lamento, Gakupo, yo…

_ Otra vez con tareas extra del consejo. – Acertó. Como era de esperarse de él. – ¿Sabes? Podría quedarme contigo a ayudarte a terminar esos papeles solo para pasar un rato contigo y… – Soltó el brazo de la pelirrosa y recorrió éste hasta llegar a su cuello, para así, abrazarla; enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de ella con delicadeza y cautela. También reposó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de ella. – Escucharte.

_ ¿Escucharme? – Luka se estaba esforzando, y mucho para no sonrojarse. El calor que recorría sus mejillas hacía que éstas ardieran, pero ella las controlaba, tratando de pensar que no estaba así; con su samurái por detrás, abrazándola de manera… tierna. – Me has escuchado hoy en la terraza y hace un rato en el gimnasio, ¿Para qué quieres escucharme en el consejo?

_ Te he escuchado en el gimnasio, claro. – Gakupo asintió apenas con su cabeza. – Pero no aquí, en el gimnasio. Aquí no he escuchado a la verdadera tú. Quiero escuchar cómo te fue en el día de hoy, quiero… tengo mucho sin escucharte cantar, quiero al menos escucharte tararear. Mi ayuda, por esas dos simples cosas. ¿Aceptas, presidenta?

«Tentador… » Pensó Luka. Se volteó hacia el pelimorado cuidando de no lastimar la cabeza de éste y así, pasó ambos de sus brazos por la cintura de él. Tomó cierta distancia aún estando abrazada a él.

_ Te veo en el consejo, luego del timbre que da el fin de actividades escolares. ¿Sí?

_ Nos la pasaremos muy bien. – Gakupo ya estaba con su amplia sonrisa, mostrando ansias. –

_ No lo dudo ni un poco. –Luka fue la que se apartó de él. Yéndose así a su salón de clases. –

Quizá no se le notaba, pero ella también tenía ansias de que el último timbre tocase y encontrarse con Gakupo, después de todo, junto a él, nunca pasó malos tiempos, al contrario. Todo parecía ser bueno cuando estaba junto a él. ¿A caso ella estaba… No. Fue derrotada en el amor hace años. La pelirrosada llegó a su salón de clases y se sentó al lado de una de las ventanas, teniendo a su otro lado a una de sus grandes amigas; Miku. Ella le dijo algo cuando llegó y se sentó a su taburete, pero no la escuchó, se distrajo con el paisaje de afuera, y también… con Gakupo.

Mensajes de la autora: ¡Muchísimas gracias por la espera! Sobre todo, por tenerme paciencia. He estado hipnotizada con los regalos de navidad (mi primera consola de PS3) y apartando eso, también estoy distraída con la poca vida social que tengo y mis amados libros. Ante nada, gracias por los reviews, en verdad me animaron mucho para continuar con ésta historia, y para continuar, nuevamente; felices fiestas. Espero que éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3: Complicaciones

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 2: Complicaciones.

_ ¡Luka! –Miku tomó el hombro de la pelirrosada, dándole unas sacudidas.-

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –Sobresaltada, Luka. Se volvió a su salón de clases, apartándose la mano de Miku de su hombro y sacudiendo su cabeza. –

_ Se está tardando un poco, que digamos. ¿Pero qué te sucede a ti?

« Las ansias me controlan. Las ansias por que llegue el momento de salir de clases e irme a pasar tiempo con… a hacer mis pendientes del consejo. » Pensó Luka. Podría haberlo dicho, si su orgullo se lo permitía, pero no era así. No era solo orgullo, era algo más; los ojos de Miku se fijaban en ella como un oficial de policía entrevistando a un Criminal. Si ella hablaba, podrían correr rumores en la escuela, tales como; "Luka sale con Gakupo", "La presidenta tiene sentimientos", "Luka tiene una vida amorosa en secreto", entre otras.

_ Nada. –Respondió secamente. –

_ ¿Lo de siempre, verdad? –Al parecer, su amiga notó al instante que ella la estaba tratando de engañar. –

_ No sé de qué hablas.

_ Oh, vamos. –Suspiró. – Te cansas todo el tiempo y finges tener energías cuando estás más agotada que Len. Y es la… – Contó con sus dedos hasta llegar al tres. – Tercera vez en el día que se duerme en el instituto.

_ Len no se duerme porque está agotado. –Contradijo, Luka. – si no, porque se aburre en la escuela.

_ No es a lo que iba. –Dijo Miku, tratando como de no darle la razón a la mayor. Se volteó a uno de los costados de su pupitre, donde en el suelo; se hallaba su mochila. Allí tenía algo que quería ofrecerle a su amiga. –

_ ¿Entonces, qué es lo que…

Luka se asomó para alcanzar a ver lo que Miku estaba haciendo. Estaba claro que iba a sacar algo, ¿Pero qué? No alcanzó a preguntarle sobre lo que iba a hacer, que ésta ya estaba reincorporándose con un gran entusiasmo. Tanto, que no se dio cuenta que Luka estaba justo encima de ella. Sus cabezas chocaron, produciendo un sonido que apenas ambas pudieron escuchar; **¡Boom!** Como si de una explosión se tratase. Ambas se sobaban la cabeza por el golpe; Luka acariciaba su frente y Miku parte de su sien. El golpe había dolido, ambas lo admitieron, pero no se quedaron allí solo sobándose como si el dolor fuera a sanar de un momento para el otro; rieron juntas. Les pareció gracioso el golpe que se acababa de producir entre las dos. En realidad, la que había comenzado con las risas fue Miku, si risa era contagiosa, en realidad, su alegría era contagiosa; verla feliz era verla brillar, en parte, verla radiante. Mostrarle al mundo parte de su felicidad era algo que hacía casi todos los días.

_ Que esto no vuelva a ocurrir… – Soltó aire Luka, calmando así, su risa. –

_ Chocaría mi cabeza con la tuya las veces necesarias solo para oírte reír de esa manera. – Irónicamente, Miku respondió mientras le enseñaba un objeto que sostenía con una de sus manos libres. –

Un reproductor de música. Luka creyó que la peliceleste se lo estaba ofreciendo como regalo, pero al parecer, no era así. Le explicó que se lo prestaba para que se distraiga mientras hacía sus tareas en el consejo de estudiantes. La música que Miku escuchaba era muy diferente a la que Luka solía escuchar. Evidente; no tenían los mismos gustos. Eso no importaba, se llevaban tan bien, que parecían hermanas de la misma sangre.

"De gustos no hay nada escrito", es lo que Miku le dijo a Luka una tarde, estando ambas fuera, en el parque de la ciudad; Luka sostenía un libro, como de costumbre y Miku tenía solo uno de sus auriculares puestos, se creía que la pelirrosada podría hablarle en cualquier momento, y debía estar dispuesta a escucharle tal y como ella lo hacía. Luka le preguntó él por qué eran tan diferentes respecto a gustos, pero tan iguales en personalidad. Miku no era tan inteligente, sus calificaciones no eran muy buenas y su desempeño escolar; un fracaso. Pero Luka sabía que estaba dispuesta a saber la mayoría de las respuestas a sus dudas. Y allí fue cuando la joven aplicó su frase, sin pensarlo, sin saber. Las palabras le fluyeron en su cabeza, y sentía la necesidad de expresárselas a su amiga.

_ ¡Allí viene el profesor! – Gritó Rin desde la puerta del salón de clases. Al parecer, estaba haciendo el puesto de vigía. –

Todos los alumnos del salón rápidamente se acomodaron en sus lugares, con la espalda recta, libros sobre su pupitre y una amplia sonrisa. ¿Cómo es que lo hacían tan rápido? Es lo que Luka se preguntaba diariamente. La rapidez que tenían sus compañeros para volver a sus lugares al ver llegar al profesor era única, similar a la que Luka observaba en las caricaturas de superhéroes que le tocaba ver cuando compartía el horario de televisión junto a su hermano, épocas de niña. Ahora su hermano vivía en Estados Unidos, en un departamento de soltero, para así decirlo. Luka pensaba que ya tenía la edad suficiente para buscarse a alguna dama que lo acompañe el resto de su vida, pero bien sabía que; encontrar un caballero que acompañe a ella toda su vida y sobre todo, le tenga paciencia, le agrade su actitud… no iba ser cosa fácil encontrarse esposo. De la nada, una imagen de Gakupo se posó en su cabeza; con sus ojos únicos color morados observándola fijamente, sonrisa a medias, pero una alegría radiante.

« ¿Esposo? ¿Gakupo? Oh, no. Luka Megurine, tú no estarás insinuando… »

_ Buenos días, clase. – El profesor despertó a Luka de sus pensamientos. La verdad, estaba agradecida de ello. –

Al saludar al profesor, la clase comenzó. Por suerte, la clase era de historia; materia que le gustaba a Luka, por el simple hecho de tener más libros que leer, más historias que aprender, y, sobre todo, el pasado de su ciudad, en parte, le resultaba interesante. Ojalá el resto de la clase fuera así; aunque algunos actuaban con interés en la materia, como Luka, otros simplemente se dormían, o disimuladamente, se ponían sus auriculares y escuchaban música, o "ruido", como definía Luka a toda música que pudiera escucharse mientras el profesor explicaba y daba las actividades para hacer (muy pocas). Así era, el profesor estando tan cansado de repetirles a sus alumnos que se quitaran los audífonos y prestaran atención a la clase, ya se resignaba a decirles lo mismo otra vez, porque creía que volvería a pasar; lo ignorarían. Igual, el podía sacar provecho de los alumnos que se dormían, no prestaban atención en clase, no realizaban las actividades y demás. ¿Cómo? ¡Reprobándolos! Kiyoteru era un buen profesor, pero al momento de dar y corregir exámenes, esa bondad se borraba, o al menos, eso pensaban los alumnos que aprobaban el semestre solo por lo que el profesor llamaba "suerte".

Hoy, Kiyoteru les dio a leer un libro interesante a sus alumnos. Al parecer, venía de buenas. "Memorias de Cleopatra". Se relacionaba (y mucho) al tema que estaban viendo actualmente; Egipto. Sabía que tenía amantes de la literatura en su clase, también se sorprendía por el hecho de que quedasen jóvenes aún interesados en los libros, pero a la vez le era un gran alivio saber eso; una de las cosas en las que los libros superaban a la tecnología.

_ ¡Profesor! –Luka elevó su mano, acompañada de IA, Miki y Avanna. –

_ Pocas dudas… pero al menos hay algunas. –Susurró el profesor. Fue escuchado claramente por algunos, y lo sabía. – Muy bien… –Señaló a Avanna. – ¿Cuál es su pregunta, señorita?

_ Se sabe que Cleopatra no solo fue una mujer importante en Egipto; también fue una ambiciosa por el poder y la belleza. A todo esto, se le agrega su vida amorosa…

_ Claro, leerán sobre el romance que tuvo con Cesar y Maco Antonio.

Avanna pudo escuchar unas risitas detrás de ella, pero no le importó. Le gustaba leer historias románticas.

_ Muy bien, ahora tú, IA. –Kiyoteru le dirigió la palabra a la joven que se encontraba detrás de Len, que, obviamente, estaba dormido. –

_ ¿Nos hará leer una saga?

_ Puede… - Asintió, el hombre. Cruzándose de brazos. – Señorita presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

_ Los libros los podemos adquirir en biblioteca, ¿Verdad?

_ Así es. Hay suficientes copias para todos, yo me encargué de eso. –No mintió, él fue quien llevo pilas y pilas de libros a la biblioteca de la escuela los últimos días. Luka lo había notado, en sus ratos libres, cuando de vez en cuando pasaba por la biblioteca para buscar algo que leer. –

_ Y por último…

_ ¿Puedo quedarme con usted unos minutos cuando toque el timbre de salida? –Miki habló, sin si quiera esperar que Kiyoteru le dirigiera la palabra. –

El profesor realizó un corto silencio. _ Por su puesto. –

Volvió a su clase, explicando algunos de los contenidos del libro que estaban por leer, cuando, por su desgracia, el timbre sonó. Algunos salieron corriendo como si de la alarma que anunciaba el fuego se tratase, otros recogían sus cosas en orden y salían despidiéndose de él. Y estaban dos; Luka, que organizaba sus cosas para… quizá irse al consejo –supuso–. Cuando por fin la pelirrosa salió del salón, se quedó solo, junto a Miki y su maletín a medio abrir, con papeles sobre su escritorio.

_ Espero que sea rápida, señorita. – Dándose cuenta del desorden que tenía, comenzó a preparar todo para retirarse. – Tengo cosas que hacer.

_ No quiero que me trates como a una de tus alumnas cuando ya nadie está aquí.

_ ¿De qué está hablando, señorita Furukawa? No tengo preferencia si se refiere a alumnos. –Especificó. – Todos son iguales.

_ No quiero que finjas, te conozco. Sé que eres inteligente y sabes a que me refiero

Hubo un silencio. Un largo silencio. Miki miraba con cierto… enojo a su profesor, así estaba; enojada con él, disgustada respecto a sus tratos. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer él? No era más que un profesor de literatura con su alumna en su clase, debía marcharse, en verdad tenía cosas para hacer, le quedaron exámenes por corregir. Respecto a su vida personal, le pasó algo que en ocasiones, solo pasaba en novelas, historias ficticias o demás; se enamoró de su alumna, se enamoró de Miki Furukawa. ¿A caso era eso un error? No, llevaba dos años junto a ella, y en ningún momento se había puesto a pensar en eso, en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en la graduación de su pareja. Eso sí fue un error; Miki estaba madurando, no solo corporalmente, también de actitud, y si debía enfrentarse a algo que la molestaba, lo hacía, sin dudarlo, a diferencia de antes; que se quedaba con el remordimiento de no poder enfrentar sus problemas debido a su timidez.

_ Me molesta fingir que eres solo un profesor cuando eres más que eso… me molesta… que me esquives, que me trates de manera fría y que finjas no conocerme cuando lo haces, más que otra persona en éste mundo… ¡Más que mi mejor amiga! –Elevó un poco su tono de voz al pronunciar que él le conocía más que una de sus amistades más cercanas. Así era.

Miki suspiró al ver que Kiyoteru solo miró al suelo y desvió su mirada, como si estuviera dando el problema por hecho, o como si estuviera diciendo: «Hablaremos después. Retírate, por favor… »

¿A caso era eso lo que él quería? Pues bien, totalmente furiosa, tomó su bolso de una manera brusca y se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia la salida del salón de clases. Sus pasos resonaban casi por toda la escuela, sí que estaba enojada, Kiyoteru era el culpable de ese enojo. Pocas veces se la podía ver así; con aires de enojo; decaída, sin ánimos de nada, sin hablarles a sus amigas…

_ ¿A caso crees que esto es solo difícil para ti?

Miki se detuvo. Al parecer, le tuvo compasión a su pareja. Aunque continuaba lo bastante enojada como para no voltearse a él, que continuaba en su escritorio.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

« _ No quiero que finjas, te conozco. Sé que eres inteligente y sabes a que me refiero. » –Kiyoteru usó el mismo tono frío que Miki había utilizado con él al plantearle esa oración. Ella hubiera reído, si no hubiera estado tan enfada con él en este momento. –

Lentamente, el profesor, se acercó a su alumna quién aún continuaba volteada, solo que un poco más… calmada. Podía notarse, él podía notarlo.

_ ¿Crees que esto es difícil solo para ti? –Se cruzó de brazos ante ella. – ¿Crees que me resulta agradable verte por aquí y no poder estar contigo tranquilamente? ¿Crees que no me interesa preguntarte cómo estás o cómo te está yendo en el día?

Miki comprendió esas palabras… comprendió que nuevamente, su enojo con Kiyoteru era en vano. En vedad, él también sufría tanto como ella, ambos compartían el sufrimiento de no poder actuar como una pareja normal dentro del instituto… Se volteó y lo vio allí; firme y dispuesto a hacerle toda la contra respecto a su enojo, o más bien, capricho. Miki siempre tenía un mechón en su cabello erizado, éste se estaba erizando aún más al verlo así… enfadado con ella, teniendo sus motivos, buenos motivos, grandes buenos motivos… ¿Le sería fácil conseguir su perdón? ¿Le hubiera sido fácil a Hiyama conseguir el perdón de ella?

_ Kiyoteru, yo… –Intentó disculparse, buscando las palabras más adecuadas… no las encontró. –

_ Tengo cosas para hacer. –Respondió de manera seca, como era de esperarse. Volvió hacia su escritorio sin prestarle mucha atención a la menor. Cosa que la entristeció bastante. –

Miki, a pesar de que él parecía enojado, se acercó a él, que estaba en su escritorio acomodando sus cosas para ya retirarse, le realizó una leve reverencia y pronunció las palabras que más le dolían decir; «Hasta mañana, profesor. »

Al reincorporarse y observar que Kiyoteru se había sobresaltado ante tales palabras, salió corriendo del salón, como si fuera Cenicienta escuchando las campanadas de las doce. Se maldijo por eso. Sus ojos ya estaban comenzando a humedecerse, no podía controlar las lágrimas que le caían por sus suaves mejillas. Se maldijo por eso. Al salir del instituto, vio a Kiyoteru asomado por la ventana del salón de clases, observándola, preocupado. Se maldijo por detenerse a observarlo.

* * *

><p>« <strong>Silicone, saline, poison, inject me, baby<strong>**. ****I'm a free bitch****. ****I'm a free bitch. **»

_ ¡Por el rey de reyes! –Exclamó Luka. Sabía inglés, era muy buena manejando ese idioma. – ¿Miku sabrá lo que está escuchando?**  
><strong>

La presidenta del consejo escolar iba con toda tranquilidad hacia su lugar de trabajo, escuchando el reproductor de música que su amiga le había prestado. Sonaba una canción; "Dance in the dark" de una famosa "Lady Gaga". Al principio, Luka se llevó una muy mala impresión de esa cantante, por sus letras. La melodía le gustó, pero la letra le pareció un poco… subida de tono para una joven de dieciséis años, como Miku. ¿Sabría ella lo que estaba escuchando o solo escuchaba por escuchar, sin importar lo que la canción daba a entender? « La letra de una canción es lo que le aporta historia a la melodía, la melodía se encarga del sentido y el género, la letra cuenta la historia de la melodía y el cantante… el cantante tiene la suerte de expresarse ante un público. » Lo dijo ella, hace unos días en el club de música.

Tenía la cabeza centrada en la música, ni si quiera se había puesto a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de encontrarse, o más bien, a quién estaba a punto de encontrarse; Gakupo. Abrió la puerta del consejo, y allí se encontraba él. Teniendo la mirada puesta en una de las ventanas de la pequeña sala. Se lo veía tranquilo y relajado. Sus ojos morados mostraban cierto destello cuando el sol entraba por la ventana.

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse, volteó con una ladina sonrisa, y observó a la pelirrosada sonrojarse. ¿Por qué? Ni si quiera había comenzado a comentarle lo hermosa que se veía… lo hermosa que siempre que se veía. Esta dejó su bolso a un costado del escritorio de presidenta del consejo y se sentó sobre una silla que había frente a él. Gakupo observó que llevaba un audífono y se estaba quitando el mismo, observando el reproductor de música al que estaba conectado este de una manera… extraña.

_ ¿Qué es lo que escuchan los jóvenes de hoy? –Fue lo primero que dijo. –

_ Tú eres joven. –Gakupo fue a buscar una silla para sentarse cerca de su pelirrosada. – Tienes diferentes gustos respecto a los demás jóvenes, eso está claro. Pero eres joven. –Ya cargando su asiento, se acercó a ella, aún con su tranquila expresión. –

_ Debo firmar y revisar éstos papeles. –Nerviosa, Luka cambió el tema de conversación. – Se trata de nuevos alumnos que vendrán… bueno, "nuevos alumnos" por así decirlo. Estudiantes de intercambio que vendrán ésta semana.

_ ¿Tendremos turistas en la academia? –Bromeó el pelimorado. –

_ Si así quieres verlo… -Respondió Luka, ella, por su parte, soltó una corta risa. Lo suficiente como para satisfacer a Gakupo, o eso parecía. –

_ No quiero que olvides tu promesa. –Dijo Gakupo, mientras separaba algunos papeles que se hallaban frente él… una enorme pila de papeles. –

_ No lo he hecho.

Luka, por su parte, luego de contestarle a Gakupo y terminar de separar algunos papeles. Tomó su bolígrafo y gafas, y así, comenzó con su tarea del día. Al parecer, el pelimorado no necesitaba de gafas, se lo podía ver muy concentrado, leyendo los papeles que debía leer ella en realidad. Él se había ofrecido desde un principio, tenía una buena determinación, y eso a Luka, le gustaba. La pelirrosada, comenzó a cantar una canción muy especial para ella… bastante especial; la última que su madre le cantó antes de partir: **"Dando nuestro último pequeño beso, silenciosamente abandonaste la habitación. Incapaz de aguantar, o contener el dolor. Tambaleándome, balanceándome en la esquina de mi habitación; tomo mi guitarra. Te amo… te amo (…)"**

La canción no parecía desagradarle a Gakupo. Luka tenía una gran voz, hasta para las canciones tristes. Al parecer, cumplía sus promesas, y lo hacía esforzándose por ello. Firmando unos papeles mientras cantaba con su suave voz, escuchó Gakupo pronunció algo, no pudo distinguir que fue, estaba tan ocupada en que le gustara su melodía y firmar sus papeles, que no prestó atención a las palabras del pelimorado. Aunque lo hubiera hecho, pensó que no podría haber distinguido sus palabras.

**Mensajes de la autora:** Primero que nada, no busco hacer una mala crítica de Lady Gaga. No soy su fan, me gustan solo algunas de sus canciones, pero tuve la ocurrencia de usar Dance in the dark (obviamente su canción, a mí no me pertenece) como excusa para que Luka llegase al consejo sin pensar todo el tiempo en Gakupo. La canción que Luka canta es Last Song, tampoco me pertenece, los créditos van a vocaloid. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y ¡Feliz año nuevo!


	4. Capítulo 4: Recuerdos y tristezas

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos y tristezas.

Había pasado un rato desde que Luka había terminado su canción. Gakupo parecía tan concentrado al leer los papeles que ella debía leer, que podría decirse que él era el presidente del consejo escolar, pero claro, no era así. Aunque Luka sabía que no lo estaba haciendo porque ella le obligase, le apenaba un poco el hecho de verlo allí; leyendo informes de nuevos alumnos de intercambio que en realidad ella debía estar leyendo y firmando. Al terminar su canción, Luka comenzó a tararear una que le servía en los momentos de timidez… "Toeto".

**«Yo quiero decirle lo que siento por él, pero Toeto no me presta atención. » **Fueron uno de los fragmentos de la canción, ocultos en los tarareos de Luka. Ella misma escribió esa canción, no hace mucho tiempo. Cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que quizá… tal vez… podría estar enamorada de Gakupo. Nadie sabía de la existencia de esa canción, solo ella. Muchos decían que dedicar canciones estaba mal, debido a que si discutes con la persona a la que le dedicaste una muy valiosa canción para ti, luego esa canción te traerá malos recuerdos. ¿Ella hacía mal en escribir canciones para Gakupo? ¿Hacía mal en dudar sobre si estaba enamorada de él o no?

A Gakupo le gustaba escucharla cantar. También escucharla tararear, silbar… le gustaba Luka. La melodía que ella había escogido ésta vez, provocó una sonrisa en él. Asentía con su cabeza levemente al ritmo de los tarareos de la pelirrosada, sin dejar de prestarle atención en ningún momento a los informes que tenía delante de él. Habían partes en la que Luka le agregaba a sus tarareos un **"hmm…"**, como si estuviese pensando. Pero no era así, al parecer; esas muletillas formaban parte de su canción, aunque no tuviera el más mínimo conocimiento de esa melodía. Toda canción, toda interpretación que Luka realizaba, era como escuchar el canto de un mismísimo ángel, según el pelimorado. Cuando menos se lo esperó, Luka terminó su tarareo. Se la veía sorprendida, tomando uno de los informes y mirándolo de cerca, mientras se acomodaba un poco sus gafas, que comenzaban a deslizarse por su nariz, su pequeña nariz.

_ ¿Ocurre algo, presidenta? –Fue Gakupo quien rompió el silencio. Luka dejó sobre el escritorio el informe que estaba viendo de modo que él también pudiese observarlo. –

_ Mañana vendrá una joven de Europa por el intercambio. –Explicó, mientras señalaba una parte del informe. – Observa la cantidad de idiomas que habla; Español, Francés, Inglés, Japonés, Chino, portugués, Italiano, Catalán, Coreano… Parece que ha viajado mucho.

_ Es muy bonita. –Soltó Gakupo. Un comentario peligroso, estando delante de una persona como Luka, quien se lo sabía; era muy celosa. –

_ Tendré que advertirle que no se junte contigo, podrías resultar ser un acosador. –Bromeó Luka. No pareció molestarle el comentario del pelimorado, al contrario; tenía razón. Era una chica muy bonita. –

_ Cielos… ni una pizca de celos… ¿Será que sabes muy bien que solo tú puedes cautivarme?

Eso sí le causó efecto a Luka. No pudo evitar sonrojarse; sus mejillas ardían y las cubría un color rojizo. Abrió su boca, como para cambiar el tema de conversación o al menos esquivar el halago del pelimorado, pero comprendió que no podía hacer nada, estando de esa manera ante él, era como si se le entregase hasta con moño. Un suspiro de Luka fue todo lo que se escuchó en el consejo, mientras su sonrojo desaparecía a medida que ella firmaba papeles y volvía a su trabajo.

El tiempo pasó, anocheció en el instituto, no había nadie más, solo Luka y Gakupo en el consejo, terminando con los labores que Luka debió de haber realizado sola. Se estaba haciendo tarde y todavía no estaban terminando. Algo interrumpió la labor que llevaban a cabo juntos; el sonido de un estómago hambriento, el estómago de Luka.

En ese momento, la mente de Luka pensaba en mariscos, sushi, atún… también en odio. Odio que sentía por su cuerpo en ese momento ¿Cómo se atrevía su estómago a sonar de esa manera frente a Gakupo? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por eso? Era normal, después de todo. A cualquier persona que tuviese hambre le pasaba; su hermano, Miku, Rin… Debía admitirlo, en ese momento, se sentía más nerviosa que antes por el futuro comentario del pelimorado respecto al sonido que interrumpió su labor.

_ ¿Le gustaría que le traiga algo para saciar su hambre, mademoiselle?

_ Creí que…

_ ¿Con qué te gustaría acompañar tu atún? –No era sorpresa. Él sabía la comida favorita de Luka. –

_ Oye yo no…

_ Sin demasiada sal y trocitos de verduras alrededor. Muy bien, volveré en unos segundos. Puedes descansar, Luka… - Gakupo se levantó de su asiento y estiró una mano, la cual llegó al rostro de Luka. Lo acarició y sintió la suavidad del mismo. Poco a poco, se teñía de un color carmesí notable, y podía notarse como la mirada de Luka penetraba la de él a medida que se acercaba a ella. Cuando estuvo demasiado cerca de ella, cerró sus ojos al igual que ella y se quedó allí unos segundos. Luka no entendió lo que pasaba, abrió sus ojos, totalmente sonrojada y se encontró con Gakupo cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo de manera ganadora. Se alejó de ella y se marchó.

Luka estaba furiosa. Más que furiosa; furiosísima. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? ¿Cómo podía dejarse tentar por alguien tan… insensato? Firmaba y revisaba los papeles pendientes a toda velocidad, casi sin prestarle atención. Tenía toda la intención de quitarse la reciente escena de su cabeza, pero no podía. Gakupo se había "apoderado de su cabeza" en esos instantes. No podía dejar de pensar en él, hasta había logrado que le se le fuera el hambre. Y cuando menos se lo esperó, allí se hallaba ella; guardando los papeles terminados gracias a un enojo acumulado por… caprichos, quizá. Al terminar de guardar los papeles, se quitó las gafas y frotó sus ojos para adaptarse a la visualización del mundo sin la ayuda de ellas; sus ojos se sentían agotados, ella en sí se sentía agotada. Quería volver a su casa, pero… ¿Y Gakupo? Qué más daba, después de lo que le hizo, ¿Se merecía lo peor, no era así? No… no iba a quedarse allí, no señor.

Se durmió. La pelirrosada tuvo intenciones de esperar a Gakupo en todo momento que permaneció despierta, pero el cansancio la venció, tuvo un día lleno de organizaciones y quizá mañana también le esperaba uno así.

_**En un escenario lleno de luces de colores y vapor en el suelo para darle más efecto se encontraba Luka, con su banda de respaldo, resto de escenario libre para bailar y acercarse a su público, su amado público. Tenía seguidores, miles… fieles seguidores, todos gritando su nombre, esperando que ella cantase la canción más esperada de la noche.**_

_**_ La siguiente canción… es muy especial para mí. ¿Prometen disfrutarla al igual que yo? – Y el público enloqueció, gritaron su nombre aún con más intensidad, arrojaron rosas a pesar de que Luka no había comenzado a cantar. –**_

_**El escenario ya no estaba iluminado, solo contaba con un reflector que apuntaba a Luka, que estaba en posición para comenzar su canción y su baile.**_

"_**A un radio de ochenta y cinco centímetros estos brazos pueden llegar, **_

_**Ahora voy a comenzar a balancearme, por favor apártate de mí."**_

_**Y el escenario hizo un estallido de luces de colores y explosivos alejados del público. Luka bailó como nunca antes, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Estando en el escenario, se sentía como si estuviese bailando sola, sobre las nubes.**_

"_**Yo disfrutaba con tan solo verme balancear,**_

_**tan solo yo así quería estar…**_

_**De tanto balancearme, balancearme y disfrutar,**_

_**había olvidado yo como parar.**_

_**Mis compañeros a mí alrededor,**_

_**Podían balancearse sin problemas y mejor.**_

_**No me importa, es lo que pensé.**_

_**Pretendía demostrar que yo ya no miraba atrás"**_

* * *

><p>La presidenta del consejo… ¿Dormida en el consejo? La señorita debía agradecer que quien la contemplaba con sus ojos morados y acusadores era Gakupo y no un miembro del consejo. Él dejó la bolsa con comida a un lado de la pelirrosa, quien al parecer, cuando sintió aroma a comida, fue despertándose poco a poco; abriendo sus ojos y parpadeando varias veces. Parecía una niña pequeña… se la veía tan débil y frágil… insinuaba a que alguien la cuidase. Nadie lo había enamorado de esa manera desde hace años… nadie, solo una persona en la cual no pensaba desde que conoció a Luka, un día que no podría olvidar pase lo que pase. Con una ladina sonrisa, Gakupo le acaricio la espalda a Luka y se quitó su abrigo para ponérselo encima a ella.<p>

_ Lo siento… Yo…

_ Sé que te dormiste, no soy tan tonto como me crees Luka. Traje comida para los dos. ¿Te gustaría?

Insegura, Luka se acercó la bolsa que contenía comida y cuidadosamente, extrajo los elementos que se encontraban dentro de ella y los coloco sobre su escritorio; Una bandeja que contenía un trozo de atún con verduras alrededor de él, refresco de naranja y uno de berenjenas, otra bandeja que contenía berenjenas en escabeche y lo más extraño… una caja de pocky. Ella no había pedido eso. Apartó su curiosidad y se concentró en el hambre que volvió hacia ella.

A Gakupo le pareció gracioso el verla comer, realmente Luka se encontraba hambrienta, pero no comía rápido, disfrutaba de cada bocado. No podía dejar de contemplar a "su mujer"… siempre; desde que completaban los papeles, en la terraza, en la charla que dio en el gimnasio, en la clase, la biblioteca… a veces, hasta el mismo pensaba que era un acosador, pero no tenía las pintas de uno y tampoco lo era; no estaba espiándola siempre, también tenía sus pendientes; clases de guitarra y piano. Estudios secundarios y profesionales (el padre de Gakupo era dueño de una importante empresa), manejo de katana, perfeccionar su clase samurái. Él fue quien acabó su comida primero, tenía mucha hambre, quizá hasta más que Luka. Recicló los recipientes que por su parte ya se encontraban vacios y volvió a su asiento, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre ambos a la hora de los dos.

_ ¿Recuerdas cuando de pequeños juramos ser amigos hasta el fin? ¿Sin importar lo que pase?

_ Jamás lo olvidé. –Respondió Luka, limpiando su boca con una servilleta, quitando los restos de comida que se encontraban allí. Así era, recordaba perfectamente ese momento, en el que realizó un juramento bastante fuerte en la actualidad, pero no teniendo seis años. – Te consideraba una gran persona, lo eres.

_ Ese día… juramos ser amigos hasta el fin. –Repitió en qué se basaba lo que se habían prometido ambos de pequeños. – Hoy… me gustaría poderte decir lo que no pude decirte cuando tenía seis y medio. –Confesó, enseñándole una sonrisa a la pelirrosada, quien ya lo estaba observando de manera dudosa. –

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ Luka, desde que te vi por primera vez… te vi cantando una hermosa canción, y para mi sorpresa, no pertenecía a ningún artista, fuiste tú quien la compuso. Te escuché en el escenario del salón de teatro, no pude evitarlo, yo…

_ ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! –Alterada, interrumpió el habla de Gakupo. "te escuché cantar en el escenario de teatro". Si eso era verdad, el mismo día que se habían conocido, minuto antes, ella si estaba en el escenario del salón de teatro, cantando una de sus propias canciones; "Double larriat", la única canción que le pertenecía a ella y todavía no había terminado. – ¡No puedo creerlo!

_ Luka… tienes que disculparme, yo solo… tu voz, y como te veías… tan fresca en el escenario, demostrando la mitad de tus emociones en una melodía interpretada por tu voz… no pude evitarlo… desde ese momento, supe que eras solo para mí…

_ ¡No quiero escuchar tus argumentos románticos! ¡No sirven! –Alzó su voz. Estaba furiosa y demasiado. Lo que había hecho Gakupo, era imperdonable. Nunca le había enseñado esa canción a nadie, era demasiado especial para ella, no quería que nadie supiera de su existencia, y allí estaba él. Guardo unas pertenencias que tenía sobre su escritorio en su bolso, sacó algo de dinero en de su billetera y colocó el mismo sobre la mesa. – No quiero escucharte decir ni una sola palabra. Gracias por la comida y el apoyo, te pido que te retires, debo cerrar la escuela.

_ Luka…

No respondió. Solo le dirigió una mirada frívola. Con aquel gesto, Gakupo entendió que por el momento, no podía hacer más nada, solo salir de la escuela y desaparecer del círculo de ella. El círculo de Luka… en dónde siempre quiso permanecer, el mismo hace unos minutos, tomó el boleto de salida. Al salir de la escuela, como era de esperarse, no conversaron. Luka ni si quiera se dignó a observarlo, Gakupo todo el camino mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, esa típica mirada que llevaba cuando estaba triste o rogaba perdón. La joven cerró las puertas de la escuela con llave y guardó las mismas en su bolso para después marcharse a toda prisa, sin dar vuelta atrás, con su mundo viniéndose abajo… Era increíble, su mundo podía venirse abajo en tan solo minutos, con el aporte de Gakupo. Le sorprendía su capacidad de mantener su ritmo constante y su mirada frívola, ahogando lágrimas, penas… ahogando una canción. Una canción cuya existencia nadie debía saber; solo ella. ¿Por qué es que era tan especial esa canción? El testamento de su madre (que le había sido entregado por la tía Megurine), tenía palabras tan claras, pero tan claras que parecía que su madre aún seguía allí, junto a Luka; dispuesta a pasar más tiempo con ella, a compartir más logros, metas y sueños que la pelirrosada cumpliría… pero no, el último escrito que vio de su madre fue:

"**Mi querida Luka: ¿Sabes que adoro los libros, verdad? Lo sabes. Eres mi hija, y, al igual que tu hermano, me conoces muy bien. Quisiera que leyeras algunos de los libros que tengo en mi biblioteca cuando cumplas diez años. Tómalos como un obsequio, aprécialos, disfrútalos, ahora son tuyos. Sé que tienes un talento, mi niña; puedes enamorar cualquier persona con tu voz… heredaste ese maravilloso don de tu padre, y quiero que lo compartas, no lo ocultes, por favor. Si quieres que tu destino lo guie la música, ¡Síguelo! ¡Que nada ni nadie te detenga! Sigue tu camino al éxito, y si tienes algún problema, no dudes en pensar en mí. Siempre estaré en tu corazón, nunca me separaré de ti, mi niña."**

**Te adora. Mamá.**

* * *

><p>Por suerte, cuando Luka llegó a la estación, alcanzó el tren, que vino justo. No había muchas personas; era muy tarde, se encontraban solo las personas que volvían de sus trabajos y alguna que otra persona que se le hacía conocida, pero no se dignó a saludar, mantenía su mirada frívola, con eso, pensaba que podía hacer que las personas se espantaran o directamente, no le presten atención. En ocasiones, era mejor así. Pasar desapercibida por un momento no le hacía mal a nadie, menos a ella en ese momento.<p>

_ ¡Pero si es Luka! –Exclamó una voz muy familiar y alegre, normal en Yohioloid. –

_ ¿Yohio? – Borrando su espantosa mirada, Luka se puso a buscar con la vista al rubio. –

_ ¡Aquí estoy, aquí estoy! –Normal en él, apareció de la nada, a un costado de ella y se sentó allí mismo, había un asiento libre, parecía ser su día de suerte. – ¿Cómo está usted, Luka?

_ Por favor, podrías dejar de tratarme de _**«usted». **_

_ Bien, bien, comencemos de nuevo. –Aclaró su voz. – ¿Cómo estás, Luka? –El cambiar la manera de preguntarle por su estado de ánimo, no hacía que se borrase su alegría. –

«Pésima… ahogando mis penas ahora mismo mientras te muestro una Luka falsa.» – Fue lo que quiso responder, pero no se atrevió a "derrumbar" la alegría del rubio. – Muy bien, acabo de terminar con unos deberes de la escuela, estoy algo cansada, pero bien…

_ ¿Segura? Yo creo que esos papeles, cajas y fotocopias terminarán matándote… – Bromeó. –

_ Puede… – Ambos rieron ante la respuesta. –

_ Luka, ¿Has visto a Gakupo? Dijo que hoy íbamos a salir a divertirnos un rato, pero cuando fui a buscarlo a su departamento no había nadie. En la escuela me dijo que haría unas tareas y regresaría, pero no precisó mi ayuda, por eso creí que tú y él…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué habíamos estado juntos en la escuela? – Seria, Luka interrumpió. Ya no pudo resguardar su carácter. –

_ Así es… ¡Bueno, eso es lo que pensé! ¡Todos se equivocan alguna vez! ¿No?

_ Correcto, todos se equivocan. Tú acabas de hacerlo, no, más bien… te equivocaste desde que te acercaste a mí y me dirigiste la palabra. –Alzó su mirada, y se topó con que su parada era la siguiente. Dispuesta a separarse lo más posible de casi todo el mundo, se dirigió hacia las puertas del tren, que comenzaban a abrirse. –

_ De hecho… primero te dirigí la palabra y luego me acerqué a ti… – Fue lo último que Luka escuchó venir de Yohio. Ya estaba fuera del tren, castigándose por ser tan hostil con él. –

El camino de regreso a su casa le pareció eterno y oscuro. Aunque las calles estaban iluminadas y inundadas de personas como todos los días, ella se sentía apagada y sola. No quería compañía, si cada persona que se le acercara terminaría como Gakupo o Yohioloid… prefirió terminar el resto del día sola, en su hogar. Al llegar, abrió la puerta casi sin ganas y la cerró con llave, guardando estas en un llavero con forma de pescado que colgaba en la pared. Agradeciendo que estaba en su hogar, se sintió cómoda al fin; se quitó sus zapatos dejándolos a un costado de la entrada, dejó su bolso cerca de los mismos y fue dejándose caer al suelo, lentamente. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos, ella dejó que mojasen sus mejillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas y escondía su cabeza entre ellas. Podía decirse que nadie podría verla llorar de esa manera, pero sí oírla. En la casa, se escuchaba el eco de los lamentos de Luka. Entre su llanto, murmuraba cosas como; "Lo siento", "te he fallado", "soy mala en esto".

Se escuchó que alguien descendía por las escaleras. Alguien que al parecer llevaba botas, por cómo se escuchaba cada paso al descender. Esa persona fue acercándose a Luka, ella lo escuchó, también pudo contemplar una sombra cerca de ella. Se trataba de un hombre, fue lo que supuso.

_ ¿Quién hizo que te pongas así? – Su hermano. Quien no lo dudo ni un segundo y se acercó a su hermana. La tomó en sus brazos como si tuviera cinco años y reposó el cuerpo de esta en su hombro izquierdo, mientras la sostenía con el brazo. –

_ ¿Qué es lo que haces? Bájame en este instante… – Con una media sonrisa, fue lo que Luka apenas pudo decir, mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas. –

_ Te bajaré. En tu habitación. Si quieres… No me cuentes lo ocurrido, no quiero que recuerdes y vuelvas a llorar hasta crear un océano en casa. Mañana te contaré por qué volví aquí. Ahora ¿Vamos a dormir, sí?

Luka no respondió. Se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano y él fue quien tomó la iniciativa; la llevó a su habitación como había dicho, dejó con delicadeza el cuerpo de su hermana sobre la cama de ella y luego él se recostó a su lado. Ella aún se mantenía sollozando, hasta que un momento, su hermano la tomó de las manos y besó las mismas, provocando así, un gran gesto de ternura. El sueño lentamente volvió a apoderarse de Luka. Antes de cerrar sus ojos, rogó por lo que más quería; no soñar con Gakupo.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Disculpen por la tardanza! Salí de vacaciones, pero volví con más. En éste capítulo, Luka canta Double Lariat. Una de mis canciones preferidas de ella, la adoro. Obviamente, no me pertenece esa canción. No habrá incesto entre Luka y Luki. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
